


BABYHYUN

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Servings of Rice [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comforting, Daehyun begins as a solo artist, Double Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Zelo is encouraging, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Daehyun is feeling down, so Junhong proposes an idea.





	BABYHYUN

Daehyun had really been down in the dumps lately. He was happy to be free, but devastated to have to stand alone right now.

Junhong noticed his melancholy and sat next to him. “Don’t worry, we will all take the stage again and make everyone happy!”

“Yeah….”

Daehyun’s tone of voice was dead and distant, his eyes focused on a past that now felt a million miles away.

Junhong hated seeing him like this, so he made a suggestion. “Why don’t you hold a concert?”

“Concert? Why?”

“Because you love performing! I felt good being on the stage again. I know you will too.”

Junhong patted Daehyun’s back and walked off. Daehyun thought about his proposal and got to work; setting up an FB page, YouTube channel, and Fan Cafe.

“Okay Junhong, I decided to take your advice and hold a concert in Busan. What do you think? You too, Youngjae.”

Daehyun showed them all the page links. Junhong leaned near the laptop, squinting his eyes. “Umm… hyung… why is your name jumbled?”

“What?”

“It spells out _dea-hyun_ in the fan cafe.”

Youngjae giggled, downing some soda. “Daehyun’s dyslexic. You didn’t know?”

“Is he?”

Daehyun growled. “I was stressed, OK?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Daehyun's new stage name~
> 
> So, this has many inspirations. One, how devastated Daehyun seemed to be after their exodus. Two, I made Junhong the encouraging character since he left uplifting comments on Daehyun's IG that they'll take the stage again and make everyone happy. Three, Daehyun's fan cafe link really has that typo xD
> 
> I also realized, the second drabble in my previous series had Daehyun worrying about the future too. I was accidentally consistent, lol.


End file.
